


Tapped

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (ambiguous fandom), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s eleven p.m. after a long fight with Kree pirates and all Jessica wants to do is take a hot shower and curl up in bed.  Carol has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapped

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in a long time. I was inspired by a pannel floating around the internet, but I don't remember which issue it's from.

 

It’s eleven p.m. after a long fight with Kree pirates and all Jessica wants to do is take a hot shower and curl up in bed, preferably with a hot water bottle warming her body.

            She passes the long line outside of the men’s locker room and is thankful for once that she is female on a predominately male team.  A short wait later, a shower opens up for her.  Forcing her aching legs to hold her up a little while longer, she slips behind the curtain separating the showers and changing areas from the rest of the locker room.

            Her eyes adjust to the dimmer light in this private corner.  Her legs shake under her and she has to lean against the wall to keep from collapsing.  After showering, she decides, she needs to drink a cup—or five—of water to rehydrate.

            Cold sweat chills her skin against the humidity of the shower room.

            She shuts her eyes, affording her head a moment of rest before pulling off her mask and mussing her long dyed hair.  The hot air of the room spreads across her pores.  Then came her suit.  She peels off the rosy spandex fabric and armor.  The rush of air along her legs and chest is almost sweet, arousing, after hours stifled and sweaty in combat.  She turns her attention to unhooking her bra, which is nearly plastered to her skin with sweat.  Her nipples bristle at the change in temperature and circulation.  Finally, she slides off her underwear and kicks it into the pile of the rest of her clothes.

            Stripped naked, she pauses to let the steamy air wash over her before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.  Her body tenses as the cold water pounds over her head until the temperature rises to a comfortable heat.  Slowly, her muscles begin to unclench in the hot water.

            She shuts her eyes and lets the heat spill over her from her greasy scalp to her sweaty toes.  The shower pipes hum and the water thunders around her ears, but she can hear the door shut all the way across the room.

            Open and shut.  Open and shut, and she is certain she is the only one left in the room until the curtain pulls back.

            The tension loosened by the water returns at full force.  Her body stiffens, partly in panic, partly in preparation for defense, and she calls out, “Someone’s already in here.”

            “I know.”

            Carol leans around the curtain.  She is still in uniform, yet to wash off or even change.  She seems more awake than should be possible, but that could be the effects of Binary.  Also affected is her skin.  It glows in the dim lighting that suddenly seems very romantic.  But most telling are her eyes, bright and shining.

            Jess suddenly becomes aware of her nakedness, of the hot water dripping across her body, her breasts, down to her thighs.  And Carol can see all of it.

            She isn’t just seeing Jess, she is drinking her in, her tan, pinkening skin, her hair pressed flat against her head, shoulders, and back, her toes beginning to curl.  It’s arousal, desire, and it’s flooding across Jess, too.  Her skin prickles around her breasts.  She is getting wet, and not from the shower water.  Her heart rate changes, thickens, boldens with want.  She’s breathless and self-conscious, and aroused, waiting for Carol to make the first move.

            Wordlessly, Carol steps into the private sector.  The curtain falls behind her, concealing the corner from the rest of the universe.  Not breaking her gaze with Jess, Carol reaches down to pull off her boots.  And her sash.  And her suit.  She unhooks her bra and it slides off her breasts, free and hardening.  Now it’s just her underwear and then that’s gone, too.

            They stare at each other, unmoving, not speaking, just gazing at each other’s bodies, appreciating each other.

            Jess’s heart is pounding, aching.  She becomes aware of a stifled moaning sound coming from the back of someone’s throat; she thinks it might be hers.  It’s that noise that breaks the trance.

            Carol throws herself forward.

            They meet.  And ignite.

            Jess is pinned against the shower wall, Carol pressed against her, mouth sucking at her jaw, her throat.  She flexes her toes in pleasure and stands on tip-toe as Carol stretches her out against the wall.  She wants to kiss, too, to tease and suck and scrape at Carol’s breasts, at her lips and more, but for now she’s content with twisting Carol’s hair in her fingers as a hot tongue tastes the curve of her neck.

            She’s thankful for the hiss and hum of the shower as a groan rises in her throat and escapes her lips.

            The groan drives Carol wild.  She presses deeper against Jess, hips to waist, chest to neck, and sucks down harder on Jess’s skin.  Pleasure purrs through her, increasing with every touch, every contact.  Jess’s grip on her hair tightens.  She opens her mouth wider, brushing the tips of her teeth against the spot where Jess’s neck meets her shoulder.  Jess groans again, breathier this time.

            Encouraged, Carol slips a hand down Jess’s side, along her hips, across her thigh, and inbetween.  The resulting hitch of breath makes Carol hum with joy.  She nudges a knuckle along Jess’s opening.  It’s slick, wet with readiness.

            “You want this?”  She asks against Jess’s shoulder.

            Jess shifts, turning her head so her lips are on Carol’s ear.  Warm breath against her ear makes Carol shiver as Jess breathes, “Yes.”

            Carol rubs her knuckle around Jess’s entrance as it widens.  She carefully teases a finger around the opening.  Jess breathes against her ear, encloses her lips around her earlobe.  That’s all the affirmation she needs.  Carol presses her finger up and into Jess, who gasps and moans against Carol and she, who tries to not classify things as such, finds this action very hot.

            She grinds her finger gently against Jess, forming a rhythm.  Jess’s breathing rate accelerates.  It drives Carol on.  Gently, she pulls her finger out, then in again.  Then again.  She adds a second finger.

            Jess sucks at her earlobe, trying not to groan too loudly.  Jess rocks into Carol’s fingers, directing them to the right spot.

            They’ve found a rhythm, and for a while, it’s just the two of them with the other in their mouth, around their fingers, their breaths turning ragged.

            A wave surges through Jess, giving her heat and urgency as she speeds up her pace.  Her mouth opens against Carol’s ear and her lips curl in appraisal.  Carol’s mouth finds Jess’s shoulder again, sucking and kissing, and pumping with new intensity.

            Jess’s toes curl, her eyes roll in her head, and she’s floating, she’s riding the heat, the passion, the pleasure until she’s brought back down again.

            Carol’s still against her, still within her, unable to peak yet.  Jess pulls at Carol’s hair until she’s  looking up at her.

            Carol is lost in Jess’s lidded gaze, in her dilated pupils, that she jumps with awareness when one of Jess’s hands unclench from her hair and run along her back, around her side, and enclose around her groin.

            She sucks in a deep breath, eyes still fixed on Jess’s, as Jess palms and pumps her groin. She’s breathing shakily and feeling heady, but does not drop her eyes, not until she’s higher, higher, achingly high.

            It’s the single most erotic thing she’s every done, and she wants it more, over and over until Jess knows her body by memory and she Jess’s, until they have charted every erotic zone, every position, every pleasure point they are possibly capable of.  She wants to take Jess apart with her tongue, her fingers, a look.  She wants Jess to seep into her, every pore, every cell, with her touch, her gaze.  She wants Jessica, only Jessica, from now on.  She wants everything.

            Her eyes flutter as she throws her head back and moans with orgasm.

            And as Jess presses their lips together, as they sigh out the remaining heat and sink down from their height against the wall, as they return to reality, they’re thankful the room is empty, its sounds contained, even more thankful that Jess’s room is nearby.

            She’s exhausted and dripping wet, but all Jessica wants now is to curl up in bed with Carol wrapped around her as they wait for the energy for a second round.

 

_Fin._


End file.
